Un eterno crepúsculo
by kill.me.thrice
Summary: Un pequeño one shot sobre Edward y Bella .


Las farolas parpadeaban intermitentemente. La noche era más densa que de costumbre y el aire abofeteaba todo a su paso pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para desenredar los perfectos rizos que Bella lucía, escondiendo la mitad de esos caracoles marrones en la capucha medio teñida de agua.

En sus orejas retumbaban cómo pequeños zumbidos las pisadas contra los diminutos charcos que se formaban en el asfalto irregular de la acera, y sus manos, se acurrucaban escondidas dentro de sus brazos cruzados para que el frío no engarrotara sus huesos ya doloridos. Sus piernas eran flacuchas y estaba algo cansada de caminar tanto, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos para aguantar el ritmo constante que llevaba y entrecerrar sus ojos para enfrentar a las temibles gotitas de agua que le salpicaban a los ojos y no le dejaban ver, pudo llegar con paso ligero y sobrada de tiempo a casa de Edward.

Cuando llegó, paró delante de la puerta y se quedó un momento quieta, pensando en el gran sacrificio que le llevaría el sacar sus manos de su placentero sitio, dónde estaban más o menos calentitas y algo turbias.

Dejó caer un poco la cabeza hacia delante al compás que entrecerraba un poco los ojos y suspiraba con cansancio. Se dispuso a tocar la puerta de delante suya, cuando ésta se abrió por sorpresa sin previo aviso y una mueca de preocupación le vaciló en su cara. Sólo pudo ponerse a la defensiva, lanzando una mirada que tal vez dijera_ lo siento_, o _mejor no preguntes, no estoy de humor_. Pasó adentro sin pensárselo dos veces con dos zancadas medianas, y realmente tuvo que mantener el equilibrio cuando le abofeteó en la cara una gran onda de calor al entrar. Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba y ya se esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

-Bella, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí sin avisarme y encima lloviendo?, de verdad, podría haberte pasado algo y yo no me lo habría perdonado jamás. ¿Es que estás loca?, ¿y si te pierdes en el bosque?, ¿y si te pasa algo de camino?, ¿y si te encuentra algún vampiro sediento en algún lugar del sendero? ¿y si..?

Unos dedos tan o más fríos cómo la piel de Edward se posaron en los labios de éste, cortándole cualquier vía respiratoria, y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y ya más aliviado, pudo llevarse consigo una pequeña bocanada de aire innecesaria a sus pulmones.

-Estaba mirando desde mi ventana, vi el crepúsculo y me acordé de ti. Quise verte y sin pensármelo vine lo antes que pude.

-Si hubieras llamado habría ido a buscarte.

-Quería darte una sorpresa- los dedos aterciopelados de Bella fueron bajando desde el labio inferior de Edward hasta el pecho, y ahí se acercó hacía a él y su palma al hacer presión contra el tejido notó el palpitante corazón que se escondía debajo de aquél manto de nieve, que lucía tan reluciente y hermoso cómo la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque a la luz del sol- ¿O acaso no puedo?

-Sí, puedes. Pero primero deberías pensar antes en tu seguridad. Lo único que importa es que no te ocurra nada malo.

Edward la miró a los ojos directamente y aunque no podía leer la mente de Bella, supo que en sus ojos había arrepentimiento y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza ligeramente, en forma de resignación y mostrar una sonrisa entre divertida y preocupada.

-Estoy bien, en serio- Se acercó y los labios de ella tocaron los de él con sumo cuidado y algo de timidez. Fue un beso lento y corto, pero con muchos sentimientos a flote- Lo siento.

-Está bien, te perdono. Pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido?- Bella asintió sin quitar la vista de los ojos miel de Edward, eran tan grandes que podría perderse en ellos y vivir toda una eternidad arropada con esos colores que depende de cada estado de ánimo cambiaban de color, pero nunca dejaban de ser hermosamente bonitos- Bella, ¿y por qué el crepúsculo?, ¿por qué el crepúsculo te recordó a mí?

-Pues...-hizo una mueca divertida y despreocupada- digamos que el crepúsculo es el final de un día y el principo de uno nuevo.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con...?

-Bueno, tú fuiste mi principio y serás mi final- Edward arrugó el ceño- No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, Edward Cullen. Te guste o no, pasaré el resto de mis días contigo. Por eso eres mi final.

-Por mí, encantado- Y a Bella le flanquearon un poco las rodillas al ver esa sonrisa blanco perla que Edward le regaló y instintivamente sus brazos se ataron con harmonía al cuello de él.- ¿Y el principio?

-Tú fuiste el vampiro que se adueñó de mi corazón y me hizo conocer sentimientos que nunca podría haber imaginado que existieran. Y eso es el principio, el principio de una historia de amor entre un vampiro y una mortal.

-Vaya, pues ojalá la historia nunca tenga final, quiero que dure eternamente como el crepúsculo. Quiero decir, que haya un final para volver a un principio.- Sonrío con la esperanza danzando en sus ojos- Quiero durar un crepúsculo contigo Bella.

-Yo también- lo miró a los ojos- Yo también, Edward.

La reconfortó en un cálido abrazo que a pesar de la piel helada de Edward, Bella sentía una onda expansiva de calor por todas partes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese abrazo no terminara durante el crepúsculo eterno de sus vidas.


End file.
